Our Very First Show, Again
Our Very First Show, Again, is the first episode of season 1 of Fuller House. Plot The episode starts with the original theme song playing and then the scene fades to the Tanner House where Tommy is sitting in his high chair and then Danny stands up and says "Hi" to him and there is an applause. He then asks Tommy if he saw him drop the bread to which obviously Tommy doesn't respond and he says good and that he'll feed it to Joey. Jesse comes downstairs and there is another applause. And he shows off the Elvis onesie he bought. Joey comes upstairs in his Bugs Bunny pyjamas and there is again applause. He and Jesse start singing Elvis songs. Becky comes downstairs and asks how she could've possibly walked up all those stairs to the attic for 25 years. D.J. walks in to say good morning and that Danny needs to take the boys to school because she needs to walk. Stephanie walks in and says hello in her British accent. She hugs everyone and then asks where Michelle is. Danny responds that she sends her love but is in New York running her fashion empire. To which they all stare at the camera blankly and there is a huge applause and laughter. Stephanie explains how she is a DJ and calls herself DJ Tanner, D.J. is angry to learn that she stole her name. Jackson and Max come downstairs to which Max calls her "Aunt Stephy" and Jackson calls her "DJ Tanner". She gives them USB's with music and says there the hottest hits from the clubs in London. To which D.J. says she doesn't want the songs to have anything related to "Sex, Drugs or Violence" and Stephanie takes the USBs back The group sits down to have breakfast and Stephanie asks for Water and OJ. Kimmy walks in and says her famous catchphrase "Hola, Tannerinos". And sits down go enjoy breakfast with them. And she takes her shoes off to make herself feel at home to which Tommy starts crying and Stephanie gets her accent back by saying "How Rude". The group celebrates her accent and they return to breakfast and D.J. goes to work. That night Stephanie and D.J. get ready for the party. And D.J. tells Stephanie about how she wished she would spend more time with the boys. Stephanie says that having kids sounds boring and it isn't her thing. They talk about the bedroom and how things have changed. And talk about his Stephanie moved in and she accidentally rip the curtains off. Danny, Joey and Jesse tells them to apologise and then go to the party. And Joey tries to calm down Tommy with Mr Woodchuck but makes Tommy cry even more as he is scared. That night at the party the gang is introduced to Ramona and Fernando. And they all enjoy a party and sings such as New Kids on the block and Jesse singing Forever. Which starts to make D.J. think about her future as a single mum. The next day Steve comes over with Comet Jr, Jr and needs D.J.'s help as she is in labour and the babies won't come. D.J. helps him, but at the same time Max is pressuring her to get him a puppy, Tommy is sick and the family is getting ready to leave. D.J. is under pressure and won't accept help from anyone so she can practice being on her own. She goes upstairs to check on Tommy. And the others listen through the baby monitor, they hear her as she starts crying and upset about how the everyone's leaving and it's gonna be her all alone as a mother. She comes downstairs and acts like nothing is wrong, but they all know. Danny says that he will stay with the others to help out. But Stephanie tells them to sit down, she says that she is clearing her schedule and moving in with D.J. and Kimmy also says she will be doing that as well. The girls hug each other and D.J. is thank full for their help. Danny, Joey, Becky and Jesse leave to go to LA and Vegas, but not before the men, D.J. and Stephanie sing meet the flint stones like in the pilot of full house. After they leave the new generation sing the song when Tommy starts crying again, ending the episode and officially starting the story of Fuller House. Cast Main *Candace Cameron Bure as D.J. Tanner *Jodie Sweetin as Stephanie Tanner *Andrea Barber as Kimmy Gibbler *Soni Nicole Bringas as Ramona Gibbler *Michael Campion J.D Fuller *Elias Herger as Max Fuller *Dashiell and Fox Messit as Tommy Fuller (baby) Guests Special Guests *John Stamos as Jesse Katsopolis *Bob Saget as Danny Tanner *Dave Coulier as Joey Gladstone *Lori Louglin as Rebecca Donaldson *Scott Weinger as Steve Hale *Dylan & Blake Tuomy-Wilholt as Nicky & Alex Katsopolis Other *Eva LaRue as Teri Tanner *Juan Pablo Di Pace as Fernando Notes *Cameron-Bure, Sweetin and Barber will all be reprising their roles from Full House. *John Stamos and Jeff Franklin are set to be producers. *Stamos, Coulier and Saget will all make guest appearences *The Olsens will not be in Fuller House as of now but may be introduced *Producers of "Fuller House" will explain the absence of Michelle Tanner by stating early on that the character will be in New York working on the fashion industry, a nod to the Olsen twins current jobs. *Netflix confirmed the 13 episode series *This will be a Netflix Original series *All the roles of the children as been cast *The plot of the pilot will be centred around the family grieving for Tommy who died in a fire while rescuing a little girl *this episodes title is a refrence to full houses first episode title Our Very First Show the only diffrence in this episodes title is they add again Awards |-| 2016= Category:Episodes Category:Season 1 Category:Season 1 Episodes Category:A to Z